Sket club- Up for consultation!
by lucyglitter11
Summary: The Sket club usually sits free until they get requests. Lets see through some of their chats they have within them and their visitors. Conversations between the members and also people who come to the Sket club for help!
1. Chapter 1- the usual trio

Sket club ~ up for consultation!

Chapter 1 – conversation between Bossun, Himeko and Switch

"Hey Bossun you know what?" Himeko asked in an excited tone.

"What?" Bossun asked reluctantly. He was lying on his usual seat almost asleep.

"Yesterday I saw this really awesome dream! In that I was a rock star like Momoka! I was on the stage and crowds of people were yelling my name with awe, 'Himeko! Himeko!'"

"…."

"Then I sang a song and the crowd went mad! After the show, my secretary Switch took me to this big party in my honor!"

"It's an honor for me to be your secretary, my lady!" Switch talked through his computer in a rather excited voice.

"….."

"All my friends were present! Everyone was congratulating me by giving me presents and bouquets! Wait a minute, are you even listening? Now comes the best part...I was ordering my servant BOSSUN around to get me food, drinks, my favorite pelocan, towel and my requirements from time to time!"

"…."

"When I went shopping, he carried my bags. He even cleaned my room, polished my shoes and even helped me wear them! He even cleaned the toilet!" Himeko continued.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE BEST PART IN THIS!?" Bossun snapped finally.

"That you were my servant of course! Were you sleeping?" Himeko said calmly as if it were obvious.

"WHAT NONSENSE! YOU FIND PLEASURE IN ORDERING ME AROUND! WHY WAS I THE SERVANT AND SWITCH THE SECRETARY!?" Bossun retorted angrily.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW! IT'S A DREAM!" Himeko yelled.

"WHAT'S WITH YOUR DREAMS!?" Bossun yelled back.

"It's true that dreams are the mixture of your thoughts…" Switch said which added fuel to the fire.

"I STILL DON'T GET IT! SO YOU WANT ME TO DO ALL THIS?!" Bossun yelled angrily.

"JEEZ, IT'S JUST A DREAM WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO WORKED UP?!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?"

"Because I really wanted to tell someone about this dream! Captain was busy and even Nakatani-san wasn't free!"

"WHO THE HELL IS NAKATANI-SAN!?"

"AGAIN THIS TOPIC! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN!?"

"WHENEVER I GO TO FIND OUT SHE DISAPPEARS AND SOME TROUBLE COMES UP!"

"NOW IS THAT MY MISTAKE!?"

"NO AND STOP BLABBERING ABOUT YOUR CRAZY DREAMS!"

"That's mean Bossun! You are shouting at me just for a dream?" Himeko said with tears in her eyes comically.

"Even though she was yelling too…" Switch said loudly through his computer.

"Ya just a dream! A stupid dream! A dream which will forever remain a dream! Ha ha ha" Bossun said.

"WHAT?"

"Ya you can never become a rock star! If you do, then the world will end! Bwahahahahaha!" Bossun said rolling on the floor laughing.

DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE END OF YOUR WORLD!?" Himeko yelled with gleaming eyes and a murderous aura surrounding her.

"AHHHH!" Bossun slatted in fear as he raised his hands in defense. Himeko pressed her knuckles and with the 'click clack' sound Bossun shivered in fear.

"You know what happened next!" Switch commented.

~The End~


	2. Chapter 2- Sket club, Captain, SC

"Nothing to do…" Bossun and Himeko said together.

"Nothing to do…" Switch typed after they said together.

" Why are we saying the same thing?" Himeko said annoyed. Nobody replied.

"Now that pocket-dan is here, we don't get many requests…" Himeko said laughing nervously.

"Tch, I know that! You don't need to remind me!" Bossun said grumpily.

"They are more reliable than us Bossun…" Switch said stoically.

"You shut up, good for nothing anime freak!" Himeko snapped. There was silence.

"….but they are amazing…" Himeko mumbled. There was silence again. Suddenly sobs could be heard.

"Maybe we should just move down…" Bossun said blushing slightly, pursing his lips and tears in his eyes comically.

"Bossun!" Himeko yelled apologetically.

"There was even an article in the newspaper - Sket dan V/S Pocket dan" Switch said as he showed the school newspaper.

"What?!" Bossun said between his sobs.

"SHUT UP, Switch!" Himeko growled angrily and grabbed him by his collar. However Switch continued typing.

"This article includes interviews with students about whom they prefer the most and their reviews! Its like they voted who is the best."

"Go on…" Bossun said. Himeko left Switch and he sighed of relief.

"Many people reviewed that Sket-dan is awesome! Bossun is encouraging, Himeko is amazing, Switch is so handsome and many more praises!" Switch said in an excited tone.

"He is praising himself…" Himeko said.

"So are we voted the best?" Bossun said now looking embarrassed.

"What are you getting embarrassed for?!" Himeko yelled.

"Nope, Pocket-dan won. They say Sket-dan people are troublesome, fool around and are idle most of the time. Onizuka-san and Usui-san are kind of okay, but their club leader Fujisaki is annoying," Switch said. The room went silent. A depressing aura surrounded Bossun.

"Only…God….can…save our club now…" Bossun said who was on his knees and a stray tear falling down his face.

"WHY!?" Himeko yelled.

"Because our club is no longer reliable…we don't even have any new members. Nobody asks us for help…" Bossun said.

"This is bad, bad, bad totally bad! Bossun don't be so negative! Being negative isn't like you!" Himeko said.

"Nobody likes me…Nobody cares for me…"

"That's not true, Bossun!"

"Rumi-chan wrote this article…" Switch said.

"SEE! My own sister wrote negative things about me!" Bossun yelled.

"I knew it! Nobody cares about me…" Bossun mumbled.

"Of course not, Bossun! There are many people who care about you!" Himeko said.

"Like who?" he asked her giving her a questioning look.

"Uh…like….like Switch! Yeah Switch!" Himeko said pointing at Switch. Switch was typing something on his computer and he had ear phones on.

"WHAT THE HELL HE DOESN'T CARE AT ALL!?" Bossun yelled.

"SWITCH!" Himeko yelled angrily. However he just continued his work, probably because of the ear phones.

"See! Nobody…NOBODY!" Bossun said with streams of tears flowing.

"Don't worry! You surely have some secret admirers! Yes secret admirers! I've heard some of our juniors talk about you!" Himeko said nervously, obviously lying.

"What about you?" Bossun asked sniffing, ignoring what she said earlier.

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?" he asked looking at her. Himeko instantly blushed under his gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CANT JUST GO ASKING A GIRL LIKE THIS! INSENSITIVE ANNOYING HAIRY CATERPILLAR!" Himeko yelled blushing furiously.

"Why!? What kind of friends are you both huh?" Bossun yelled shaking his hands in the air.

Switch and Himeko both looked away from him.

"Sh-Shut up, you i-idiot!" Himeko stuttered.

"NO! Today we will reason out!" Bossun said with gleaming eyes and streams of tears coming out from his eyes. Himeko and Switch started sweating profusely. Just then the club room door opened with bright blinding light behind the figure.

"Is this….God..?" the three of them said together.

"Hi, Bossun, Himeko-chan, Switch-kun!" Captain said cheerfully entering in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you all! I got a break from my practice, so I decided to come here! It's been quite a while since I met you guys!" she continued.

"Nice timing Captain!" Himeko and Bossun said crying comically.

"Eh!?" Captain sweat dropped. After telling her the situation-

"Really? I think you guys are great! As long as you have each other, there will be no problem!" Captain said smiling.

"You are awesome, Captain!" Himeko and Bossun said with tears of joy and Switch with his expressionless face.

"You all also perform the requests properly!" Captain continued.

"Thanks, Captain!" Bossun said.

"Even though sometimes you all mess up…" Captain ended.

"Even she's looking down on us!" Bossun said pointing at Captain while she raised her hands in defense, sweat dropping.

"Now, now, don't be upset! How about a game of Genesis?" Captain said trying to change the topic.

"Genesis!? Why!?" Himeko asked.

"Well because you all look down and don't have anything to do!" Captain reasoned.

"She's underestimating us!" Bossun yelled.

"No, take it as a request!" Captain said.

"Why would anyone request us to play Genesis except Yamanobe-sensei!?" Himeko yelled.

"I thought we got rid of Genesis!" Bossun said.

"Captain, why don't you go to CSG club?" Switch said.

"CSG? Shitty game club?" Captain asked.

"It's Creative Soul Game! Not shitty game club…" Switch trailed.

"But they play shitty games anyway!" Himeko said. "Hm oh yes! Those three juniors! How can I forget them! Maybe I should go there after all…" Captain said tapping her chin.

"Noooo! Don't leave, madam!" Bossun yelled.

"Madam!?"

"We will do anything for you Madam!" Switch typed using a different voice.

"Why madam!?"

"Alright! Let's invite the CSG club too! Sensei will be so happy too! This is what friendship is!" Captain said enthusiastically.

"Well said, Captain!" Switch said.

"Captain you are amazing!" Himeko said.

"Let us lead the way to fun and happiness!" Captain continued.

"Yes!"Himeko, Switch and Bossun yelled.

The four of them walked in the hallway noisily, raised their fists and cheering with Captain in the lead.

"Oh my, the Sket club looks very cheerful today!" Mimorin said as she watched them walk past them.

"O.E.A.C- Overly excited and annoying club." Daisy said fixing her glasses.

"Don't say like that, Daisy-chan!" Mimorin said giggling.

"Oi! Fujisaki! Don't scream and shout in the hall way!" Tsubaki yelled.

**Thank you very much for the review- BumiBomber , SunshineGal16, misslaly and CelestialLoverxx!**

**Everyone is welcome to suggest whom they would want to see in the next chapter! **

**Thanks to BumiBomber for suggesting Captain's appearance! I hope you liked this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3- Sket club, Mimori

"Amazing Bossun! You are totally good at games like this!" Himeko yelled looking impressed. Bossun had just now placed the last piece of 1500 pieces puzzle. He had been working on it in the clubroom and had finished it in 2 days flat.

"As expected of Bossun!" Switch said through his computer.

"Yeah you can make a world record!" Himeko said.

"Ahahaha you don't need to praise me so much!" Bossun said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you think we can sell this and earn millions?" Himeko asked drooling at the thought of money.

"Are you always thinking about profit?" Bossun said sweat dropping.

"Let's get this framed and then hang it on the wall there!" Switch said.

"Ahahaha you don't need to do that much! I'm not so great!" Bossun said.

"Now don't become cocky!" Himeko said going back to her desk.

"Or I think it's best if we sell it off to some rich person!" Switch said.

"Just a minute ago you were praising me!" Bossun snapped.

The door of their clubroom opened revealing, Mimori Unyu. She had a very worried expression on.

"Eh?"

"Mimori Unyu!?" Bossun yelled in surprise.

"Mimori Unyu. Class 3-C Age 17. Birthday May 20th, 1992. Blood type B. Height-" Switch started typing from his data base.

"We know her! We don't need the details, you idiot!" Bossun and Himeko yelled together.

"What happened Mimori?" Himeko asked.

"Actually, Tsubaki-kun hasn't been cheerful now-a-days…" Mimori said as she sat on their sofa.

"Why?!" Bossun asked.

"What an elder brother! Doesn't even know what's wrong with his younger brother!" Himeko said mockingly.

"You shut up!" Bossun yelled.

"Maybe it's because now that he's the president, he has some sort of pressure…" Switch said.

"That's not it…he does his work properly. But yesterday I overheard something…" Mimori said.

"What, what, what did you heard?" Himeko asked curiously.

"Why is she getting all excited?" Bossun said squinting his eyes and sweat dropping.

"Yesterday, Tsubaki-kun was alone in the Student Council room as others had gone to do their assigned duties. When I came back, before I opened the door I heard Tsubaki say something serious." Mimori said softly.

"So, what did he say…?" Bossun asked. "He said…" Mimori started. The other three gulped in anticipation.

"He said, An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." Mimori said in a flash.

"WE DON'T GET IT!" Bossun and Himeko yelled with their eyes popping out.

"Woah that's something deep!" Himeko said.

"Yeah, wait how do you even remember such a huge sentence!?" Bossun said surprised.

"Maybe he's worried about a friend!" Bossun said as though its nothing great.

"I think he broke up with a friend!" Himeko said tapping her chin.

"Did you try asking him?" Switch asked Mimori.

"No, I couldn't find the exact words to ask him." Mimori said as she shook her head.

"I see…being worried about a fellow friend is normal…" Bossun said thinking deeply.

"How about you try and make him happy?" Himeko suggested.

"Happy?" Mimori repeated. Himeko and Bossun nodded vigorously.

"How much does that cost?" Mimori asked with a straight face.

"EHHH?!"

"What do you mean by 'how much does that cost'!? You cant buy happiness!" Himeko yelled.

"You can buy happiness as long as a gift makes him happy." Switch said.

"Yeah! Nice one, Switch!" Bossun said.

"What kind of gift would Tsubaki-kun like?" Mimori asked smiling widely.

"How about something hand-made?" Himeko said.

"Give him some delicacy!" Bossun said.

"I know! How about a special Swiss all flavored hand-made fresh chocolate from Switzerland?" Mimori suggested.

"What!?" Bossun and Himeko yelled.

"I'll call the Unyu helicopter service and ask them to pick up the fresh pack from Switzerland now!" Mimori said removing her cell phone from her pocket.

"NO, NO, NO THIS IS BECOMING TOO MUCH!" Bossun yelled.

"What is her sense of gifts!?" Himeko said.

"Then what should I buy?" Mimori asked.

"How about 1500 piece puzzle, hand- made by Fujisaki Yusuke?" Switch said showing the newly framed puzzle which Bossun had made earlier.

"When did you get this framed?!" Bossun yelled.

"Just now. The carpentry club did it for me!" Switch said.

"How many contacts do you have!?" Himeko asked.

"Wonderful! What a piece of art! How much do you want me to pay for this?" Mimori asked as her eyes sparkled.

"This is really nothing great…" Bossun said.

"How about a million yen?" Mimori said picking up the framed piece.

"WHAT A MILLION YEN FOR THIS!?" Bossun yelled in surprise.

"Woah I actually never imagined anyone coming and purchasing this for such a high amount!" Himeko said.

"Isn't that enough? Then how about 2 million?" Mimori asked as she took out her purse.

"I am not taking money for this, Mimori!" Bossun said.

"Look Mimori, I don't think that Tsubaki wants any presents now. He just needs a friend!" Bossun said seriously.

"A friend?" Mimori repeated.

"Yeah. You just give him your support as a friend and everything will be alright!" Himeko added.

"It's not about money, it's about friendship. No money in the world can ever buy friendship, always remember that." Bossun said and smiled. Switch and Himeko smiled at his words.

"I see…those are really noble words, Fujisaki-kun!" Mimori said smiling back.

"I'll take your leave now. Thank you very much, Sket club!" Mimori said bowing as she stood at the door.

"It's alright! Come back to us if you have any problem!" Bossun said grinning.

"Yes! So now I am going to do the preparations for a big party at Tokyo Dome just for Tsubaki-kun to show that he has our support! I will send out the printed invitations soon, so please wait for it!" Mimori said as she walked away cheerfully to the Student Council room.

"YOU GOT IT COMPLETELY WRONG!" Bossun yelled after her.

"By the way, Bossun….'An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind.' is a line quoted by Buddha in a famous historic novel." Switch said after performing his thorough research.

"So he was…" Switch said.

"Probably…" Himeko continued.

"Reading the book…" Bossun finished.

~!The End!~

* * *

**Thank you very much for the review, BumiBomber, CelestialLoverxx, youshi, OrangeSky99!**

**Mimori Unyu was suggested by misslaly. Thank you very much for the suggestion! I hope you liked it! Again, suggestions are most welcome! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4- Sket club, Momoka

Bossun and Himeko were watching TV in the clubroom and Switch was as usual in front of his computer, doing who knows what. On the TV an advertisement with flashy and loud music started and two people appeared on the screen, a man of dark skin who was wearing a baseball jersey, shorts and a baseball cap. He was holding a basket ball and also wearing a pair of shades. There was a rabbit mascot, who was holding a tennis racket.

"What the hell is with these people...?" Bossun started looking at the screen indifferently.

"Start! Start!" someone most probably the director yelled.

"Why didn't they edit the video!?" Himeko yelled at the screen.

"HEY FOLKS!" the guy with shades started loudly.

"Why is he yelling!?" Bossun said covering his ears.

"Are you bored of seeing your favorite stars just sing, dance and act?" the guy said bouncing the basket ball up and down. The mascot nodded vigorously beside him.

"Are you bored of waiting for Olympics or the National games?" he asked again pointing his index finger to the screen. The mascot nodded again vigorously beside him.

"Are you bored of-" the guy started again but before they could hear what he asked, Himeko yelled at the top of her voice, "JUST GET TO THE POINT YOU OLD HAG!"

"Well now, we introduce to you, Japan's first season of- TENNIS WITH THE STARS!" The guy yelled and threw his shades and started bouncing the basket ball eagerly and the mascot shook the tennis racket in the air. A logo appeared on the screen in cursive handwriting 'Tennis with the stars' with stars around it.

"Why the hell is he dressed in baseball playing clothes and holding a basket ball if this is a tennis show!?" Bossun yelled rather annoyed.

"Tennis with the stars is a live show in which we invite top celebrities to play tennis doubles against another star. The celebrity will choose their own partner." the guy said and threw the basket ball behind, which his the rabbit mascot on the face and it stumbled.

"But there's a catch in this! At the end of the match, the winner will receive a prize amount of 50,000 Yen!" the guy yelled through the screen. Just then Bossun turned the TV off.

"What the-? Bossun! Why did you shut the TV? I wanted to see!" Himeko said pouting.

"Its not like you are going to be on it anyway, so forget it!" Bossun said. Himeko 'tsk'ed at him and sat in front of her desk.

"Wow! The winner receives 50,000 Yen! Wow! Bossun I wanna go! I wanna go!" Himeko yelled drooling childishly.

"Really now..." Bossun sweat dropped.

"Himeko, you aren't a celebrity! You cant go!" Bossun said.

"I don't care I wanna go!"

"Himeko, you aren't a celebrity-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO REPEAT THAT!"

The club room door flung open and Momoka rushed in. "Neesan!" Momoka said hugging Himeko.

"Momoka!" Himeko said hugging her back. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah really! I've been really busy with concerts and shootings! I finally got a little break so I decided to visit you all..." Momoka said sitting on the club sofa.

"So what's up, Momoka?" Bossun asked munching on some biscuits.

"Well...actually I needed help with something..." Momoka said bashfully.

"What is it, Momoka?" Himeko asked as she handed her a hot cup of tea and sat across her.

"Uh...have you heard about this show called, 'Tennis with the stars?'" Momoka said. There was silence.

"EHH? Don't tell me you got invited to it?" Himeko said, her jaw dropping.

"How did you know?" Momoka asked surprised.

"It wasn't hard to figure out you know..." Bossun said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, Momoka is famous after all..." Switch typed in his robotic voice. Momoka blushed, "Not that much..."

"So what's the problem?" Himeko asked.

"I don't have a partner..." Momoka started.

"...And I...don't know to play tennis..." Momoka said fidgeting with her skirt.

"Then why don't you withdraw?" Bossun asked.

"I can't do that...the celebrities are decided on voting, which means that the fans have given highest votes for my appearance in the game. My manager told me that I must go for this or else the fans will be heart broken..." Momoka said sadly her head hanging low.

"Wow...that's hard..." Himeko said.

"So you are very famous after all..." Bossun said sweat dropping.

"So you have no other choice but to play." Switch said, his eyes twinkling.

"Wait a minute Switch,did you vote for Momoka?" Himeko asked slanting her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Yes definitely! Tennis with the stars is a dream come true for stars all over the world." Switch said with sparkling eyes.

"This guy..." Bossun mumbled. "I wanna beat him up badly..." Himeko said clenching her fists while Momoka just blushed and covered her cheeks to hide the blush.

"Otakura votes 100 messages for Momoka." Switch said.

"That guy is seriously weird..." Bossun stated.

"Just how much big fan he is of her!?" Himeko yelled angrily.

"So there's no backing out then..." Bossun concluded.

"I don't know to play tennis...So it's up to you Himeko!" Bossun said after moments of silence.

"Huh? What? What's up to me?" Himeko said looking confused.

"What were you dreaming? You become Momoka's partner and play tennis!" Bossun said as if it were obvious.

"I don't know to play tennis either!" Himeko stated.

"What? But I thought you used to play tennis is middle school!"

"NO! I used to play hockey not tennis! I've never played tennis in my life! What's with you?"

"Sorry, maybe I wasn't paying attention,"

"ANNOYING HAIRY CATERPILLAR!"

"Neesan..." Momoka sweat dropping at their fighting.

"So what to do now?" Bossun said ignoring Himeko.

"Ho ho ho, well now it's time for me to reveal one of my secret talents!" Switch said as he got up from his chair and walked up to the sofa.

"How many talents do you have? And what talent are you talking about?" Himeko said slanting her eyes at him.

"Oh! Perhaps one of his inventions?" Bossun said looking excited.

"No, this time it's different - I am a boss of tennis." Switch said removing a tennis racket from no where and swinging it in the air dropping it in the process. He picked it up silently, and started all over again.

"I am a boss of tennis. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Switch said swinging it in the air again. The others looked at him silently, without any expressions.

"I am a boss of-"

"WE GOT IT!" Bossun yelled.

"Cool! Then you can pair up with Momoka and teach her tennis too!" Himeko said ambitiously.

"Since when did Switch know to play tennis?" Bossun asked.

"Since forever ha ha ha!" Switch replied in his excited tone.

"Oh yeah you both are definitely gonna win now! Yay Yay Yay!" Himeko cheered and waved her hands in the air along with Switch.

"W-We have two weeks from now..." Momoka said looking at her feet.

"Alright! Let's win this!" Bossun said and the four hit their fists together.

* * *

Bossun and Himeko were sitting in the club room after school. Switch opened the door casually and sat in front of his computer.

"So how was your practice this morning?" Himeko asked Switch.

"Hm...it was nice, Momoka is a fast learner." Switch stated.

"Is that so? That's great then!" Himeko said cheerfully.

"You must be tired!" Bossun said right after Himeko.

"Yeah..."

After typing for a while, he felt thirsty.

"Oh, I am sure thirsty I would love to have some coke." Switch typed he looked up from his computer to see Himeko and Bossun holding a can of coke for him, smiling like idiots. When Himeko and Bossun saw each other, they glared at each other.

"Switch, here take my can!" Bossun said handing his can.

"No Switch! Take my can!" Himeko said pushing it further in front of his face.

"But my can is cool Switch will like it better!" Bossun said and pushed Himeko away.

Switch eyed them suspiciously but shrugged the thought off and accepted Bossun's can, much to Himeko's dismay.

"We sure get a lot of home work now-a-days..." Switch said.

"Yeah totally! I cant finish my projects on time! There are too many!" Himeko exclaimed.

"Hey Switch! If you cant find time to do your homework and projects, I'll be glad to do your homework!" Bossun beamed cheerfully. Himeko glared daggers and Bossun when he said that.

"...Okay thanks ^_^ " Switch typed slightly confused at his leader's sudden kindness.

"Okay I'm leaving now. Gotta study these reference books for the test!" Switch said as he picked up 5 gigantic books.

"Oh Switch, those looks heavy! Give I'll lift them for you!" Himeko said grabbing the books from his hands, holding it as if it were nothing and stuck her tongue out at Bossun.

"Hey Switch, you told me that you wanted that limited edition figurine right? Well I was planning to make it this week end, do you still want it?" Bossun boasted.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Himeko yelled at Bossun.

"OH YES I CAN LOSER! YOU CAN GO AND EAT YOUR SICK PELOCAN IN THAT CORNER!" Bossun yelled back at her proudly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Himeko growled.

"WHATEVER YOU HEARD!" Bossun muttered glaring at her, angry sparks flickering between their glares.

"...Are you both...doing this for a share of the prize?" Switch typed after looking at their 'little' quarrel, breaking their glaring contest. Both of them turned their gazes to Switch, looking embarrassed now. Both of them blushed and stuck their lips in a '3' shape.

"Heh, I knew it." Switch typed and smirked a little.

"Are you going to do anything for the cash?" Switch asked after he didn't receive a reply.

"Y-Yeah..." both of them muttered together.

"I want the figurine, Bossun!" Switch typed after moments of thinking. "Himeko could you carry my bag till the station? It's really heavy!" Switch said acting to be tired.

"This guy is taking advantage of us..." Bossun mumbled.

"I wanna punch him badly for this..." Himeko mumbled angrily.

"Huh? Did I hear something?" Switch said holding his palm at his hear.

"N-Nothing!" both of them said sweat dropping.

"I want a massage." Switch said.

"HELL NO!" Bossun and Himeko yelled at him.

* * *

The day of the Tennis game-

"And the winner of this match is Kibitsu Momoka and her partner, Kazuyoshi Usui!" the same man who appeared in the advertisement beamed on the microphone, at which the whole audience cheered in glee.

Bossun and Himeko were literally dancing and hugged each other in happiness. When they realized what they were doing they pushed each other away angrily.

"We did it, Switch-kun!" Momoka screamed in happiness and jumped to Switch and hugged him which made them fall down. They quickly got up and Momoka bowed up and down, apologizing to him. Switch smiled a little and nodded which made Momoka blush bright red.

"And now, our winners will be rewarded with 50,000 Yen!" the guy said and brought the big check of 50,000 Yen. The crowd applauded loudly as they were presented the check.

Bossun and Himeko cried tears of joy on seeing the scene. They will now get a prize for doing all of Switch's work for 2 weeks.

"And our winners shall donate this amount to the Charity trust for the better future of Japan. Please give them a big round of applause for their selflessness and big heart!" the man said as now he passed the check from Switch and Momoka to another group of people who appeared out of no where, smiling in satisfaction.

Bossun and Himeko's jaw dropped as Momoka smiled after giving the check.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Himeko yelled.

"When the hell was this decided!?" Bossun yelled.

"Huh? You didn't know, Neesan? Bossman? This show was introduced so that stars play tennis and the money will be donated by the show winners to the charity trust!" Momoka explained.

"If you see the entire advertisement, it was mentioned in the end that the amount will be donated." Switch typed, now using his laptop.

"I think it's a good thing! All the future generations will have a better future this way!" Momoka said gladly.

"That is so true! We are the future makers!" Switch said.

Bossun and Himeko animatedly turned into dust. "YOU TRICKED US!" both of them yelled at Switch.

"Now, now, was it my fault that you both offered so many things to bribe me? How could I just ignore those offers?" Switch said using a funny voice.

"You are really annoying," Bossun said.

"Its all your fault Bossun!" Himeko yelled.

"Huh?"

"You switched off the TV before I could see the entire AD!"

"Eh?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Himeko yelled.

"AHHH!" Bossun screamed running away from her.

"Oh Nee-san..." Momoka whispered sweat dropping as she saw Himeko running behind Bossun.

"The End!" Switch said.

* * *

**Okay yeah I'm back from the dead with an update! I just wanna say I AM REALLY SORRY! No more talking, thank you for your reviews, SketFan, Nejitenfureva (what a name! How do you remember it? 0.0), Anisthasia!**

**Momoka and Switch was suggested by OrangeSky99 and SketFan. Thank you very much, I hope you like it! **

**Next character coming up is Usami! **

**Please drop a review! :-)**


End file.
